criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Joel Heller
Joel Heller was the killer of Unified Nations envoy Niilo Virtanen in Double Trouble (Case #52 of World Edition). Profile Joel is a 39-year-old security officer for the UN. He has combed-back black hair, brown eyes and an earpiece in his right ear. He dons a white shirt and black tie underneath a cloud grey suit with his name tag, lined with caribou fur. It is known that Joel eats king crab, reads Jack London and spends time with Alaskan malamutes. Events of Criminal Case Before the investigation, Joel showed up at HQ expressing his dislike for The Bureau stepping in to protect Niilo. Ripley informed him that the Bureau had clearance to keep him safe, but Joel said he would call his senior officer to report their reckless behavior. Joel later became a suspect in Niilo's murder after the player and Carmen found the victim's body at the chalet. He said he was busy telling the UN to get The Bureau off the mission when Niilo was killed. He had pointed out that if they followed his lead, then Jack would not be in the hospital right now, the victim would have done his scheduled inspection and he would have properly protected him. Joel was interrogated again by the player and Jonah regarding voice memos on his phone detailing angles on where Niilo could be shot from. He said the victim was hard to keep track of, and he had to plan for any and every possibility, even going so far as to train dogs to guard him. But, the victim never followed the security plans, and Joel was not happy about that, who hoped something would happen to Niilo to teach him a lesson. In the end, Joel was revealed to be the one behind Niilo's murder. After denying involvement, Heller admitted he killed Niilo for SOMBRA. He said that the Unified Nations would blame American radicals for the murder, therefore heightening tensions between the UN and the US to a breaking point. In court, he admitted that he shot Jack in order to show to the public that Niilo had died. Judge Adaku sentenced him to life in prison without parole. Joel was later spoken to by the player and Marina in hopes of getting proof of his cooperation with SOMBRA. Marina decided to try and praise his work, in hopes he could slip, Joel just said that SOMBRA has bigger plans that are on an international scale. Trivia *Per the fake personal information SOMBRA gave him: **Joel was born on January 15th. **Before working as a security officer for the UN, Joel was a security officer for the Olympic Games and a De Brills rally, both of which have been mentioned in previous cases. **Joel has a long distance relationship with Celine Simons, who lives overseas. **Joel's parents are Helen and Frank Heller. **Joel's first pet's name was Benji. **Joel's hobbies are basketball and archery. Case appearances *Double Trouble (Case #52 of World Edition) Gallery JoelBehindBars.png|Joel, sentenced to life in prison without parole for the murder of Niilo Virtanen, for the attempted murder of Jack Archer, and for infiltrating the Unified Nations. OG_SUS_352_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies